


You, too

by VenerediRimmel



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: 4x13, F/M, Season Finale, hurry!, spoiler - Freeform, you too - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 04:05:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11005611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VenerediRimmel/pseuds/VenerediRimmel
Summary: Quel momento in cui:"Bellamy""Clarke, se stai cercando di dirmi di usare la testa...""No- volevo solo dirti... Fai in fretta""Anche tu"Sì, sempre della 4x13. Sì, sempre possibili SPOILER.





	You, too

 

  

  
  
Divisi, non hanno mai funzionato granché. Perché, lontani, hanno fatto scelte sbagliate. Però si sono sempre ritrovati. Hanno sempre rimediato. Insieme, nessun passo falso. La fortuna, se così si può chiamare, è sempre accorsa, all’ultimo, per riportarli insieme. Come se tifasse anche lei per loro. Forse, per questo, quello è solo un giorno sbagliato. O forse, conscia e tranquilla di quel futuro insieme, nello spazio, si è rilassata.  
 Non gli ha voltato le spalle, la fortuna non ha questa cattiveria in serbo, non per loro. Si è semplicemente distratta. Sì, deve essere questo il motivo.  
Così, devono dividersi. Bellamy con Murphy a salvare Monty e lei a collegare il ricevitore. Lo ha pensato anche Bellamy, quella è soltanto una delle mille volte in cui si allontanano l’una dall’altro. Una delle mille in cui si ritroveranno, sopravvissuti. Insieme. Ci crede. Ci crede ciecamente. Possono farcela o moriranno tutti insieme. Si fida di quel destino che, alla fine, li ha sempre riportati sulla stessa strada.  
Si ritroveranno. Per questo le ha già voltato le spalle, pronto a correre al fianco di John.  
“Bellamy” si sente chiamare. Si arresta.  
Clarke ha un’esitazione. Glielo legge attraverso il casco protettivo. I suoi occhi gli parlano dalla prima volta che li ha incrociati. Ha imparato ogni sua espressione, giorno dopo giorno, e crede di averle viste tutte, di saperle riconoscere tutte. Clarke non è sicura come lui. Non lo è da quando l’ha stretta forte a sé vedendola piangere per un mancato addio con la madre. Non lo è da quando si son messi a parlare di ossimori.  
Un sensazione, dominante in lei, che non tutto questa volta finirà come sempre, che non tutto andrà per il meglio. Ha tentato di rassicurarla. Lei con lui lo ha fatto più di una volta, dandogli un motivo per continuare a lottare, dandogli una speranza di ritrovare un rapporto con sua sorella. Ci ha provato anche lui. “ _Non ti accadrà niente”_ le ha detto. E ci credeva.  
Ci crede. Non avrà bisogno di pensare razionalmente, finché ci sarà lei. E lei ci sarà.  
“Clarke, se stai cercando di dirmi di usare la testa...” tenta di redarguirla, ma dall’esitazione lo sguardo si tramuta in terrore. In qualche modo, gliela trasmette. Empatia. Alchimia. Connessione.  
Loro due, un ossimoro: cuore e mente.  
“No” risponde lei interrompendolo.  
In qualche modo, Bellamy sa che ci sono tante cose che vorrebbe sentirsi dire. Ci sono tante cose che vorrebbe dirle. Ogni volta che si ritrovano in quel preciso momento, quello prima di una breve lontananza l’una dall’altro, sale come un vomito arrestandosi nella gola.  
“Volevo solo dirti…” continua lei, ma le manca la voce. Esita.  
Lui vorrebbe dirle tutto, ma soprattutto che non è come lei pensa, che, sì, ha sempre agito per proteggere la sorella ma… non in ogni occasione; che in qualche modo, dopo il primordiale odio per la Principessina, è successo qualcosa in lui; che prima credeva fosse l’affetto per una seconda sorella, a tenerlo ancorato a lei, ma poi… è stato tutto più chiaro, e tutto più diverso fra i sentimenti per la sorella e quelli per lei; che è stato tutto più chiaro, da quando lei aveva deciso di andarsene, abbandonandolo.  
Vorrebbe dirle di prendersi cura di lei, in sua assenza, e di non pensare a salvare gli altri perché lui è un po’ egoista e, incondizionatamente, salverebbe prima lei. Prima di tutti quanti.  
Vorrebbe dirle semplicemente ciò che prova, ovvero che la ama. Ma ogni volta confida nel fatto che si rivedranno, che non si perderanno, che quella confessione sa troppo di addio e non è pronto ad affrontarlo. Non lo è neppure ora, ed è per questo che, nella nuova esitazione di Clarke, capisce ciò che lei vorrebbe dirgli. Perché anche lei ha il nodo in gola. Anche lei ha quel vomito di parole impantanate nella trachea. Anche lei non è pronta a quella confessione.  
“…Fai in fretta!” lo guarda. Occhi negli occhi, nel silenzio si confessano ciò che tengono taciuto per paura.  
Perché è come se in quel silenzio si fossero comunque detti tutto. Ogni cosa che Clarke vorrebbe dirgli è lì, ogni singolo sentimento espresso in quegli occhi. E lui, ovviamente, ricambia. Ricambia da sempre. Ricambia da molto prima di lei. “Anche tu” è la risposta.  
Quindi, forse, quello è proprio un addio.  
La fortuna si ridesta soltanto quando sono già divisi, lontanissimi, e in balia della morte _. La scaccia via, non è giunto ancora il momento di nessuno dei due, così li salva entrambi._  
Da lì in poi, cerca di rimediare alla propria distrazione, tessendo il momento in cui i suoi due beniamini potranno ritrovarsi e dirsi tutto ciò che ancora tace, incolmabile, tra la terra e lo spazio.  
  
  
  
  
  
 **nda**  
  
Ho riguardato l'episodio. Credo non sarà neppure l'ultima volta che lo farò, ma stavolta mi sono concentrata sull'ultimo momento tra i nostri bellarke. Ed è venuto fuori questo. Mi ha colpito soprattutto Clarke, che nonostante debbano fare tutto di  _corsa,_  ferma Bellamy per fare cosa? Per dirgli solo di sbrigarsi? No, secondo me avrebbe voluto dire molto di più. Ed è qui che non ho più avuto dubbi su di lei. Perché se sono sempre stata certa dei sentimenti di Bellamy, con Clarke non ho mai avuto questa sicurezza. Dopo questa puntata, però, nonostante la sua fine, almeno ho una certezza e questo mi dà molta speranza. Mi sto forse illudendo? Non lo so, ma per il momento mi vivo la bellissima sensazione.   
Non vi prometto che NON tornerò ma nel frattempo vi abbraccio ♥

 


End file.
